


through the window

by ConvenientAlias



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Annalise watches Wes with Meggy, and thinks.





	through the window

Wes and Meggie, Meggie and Wes. Annalise sees them sitting together on the lawn out the window, recognizable even from far above (though to be fair she thinks she could recognize Wes from any distance). They are already a fixture of the landscape, already so comfortable with each other. Meggie probably a bit more comfortable with Wes than Wes is with Meggie—that boy can never relax—but still, comfortable.

They look far more natural than Wes and Rebecca ever did. A mismatched couple, those two had seemed. Interracial, for one thing, which made people raise eyebrows even at this supposedly liberal college. Then there was Rebecca’s overstated makeup, her goth fashion and her aggressive glare, a sharp contrast to Wes’s softness, the way he was willing enough to fade into the background most of the time, his quiet and his friendliness both opposite to her unpredictable mood swings.

But he’d loved Rebecca. Annalise had seen the bloody evidence of that. Did he love Meggie?

Probably. That boy would love anyone.

And he’d refused to introduce her to Annalise, as if worried contact with Annalise would corrupt her, as if that was where things with Rebecca had gone wrong, when really Rebecca had been connected to a murder all along. Wes wanted to keep this one simple, and it did look simple and good. That was why Annalise doubted it would last. Wes was an unlucky man. He attracted trouble. If Meggie wasn’t trouble, she wouldn’t stay, or Wes would eventually tire of her.

But in the meantime, maybe it really was love.

Out the window, she saw the two get up off the grass, Wes pulling her up with both hands. She shook her head. “A gentleman.” He would do anything for her, probably.

Probably he would kill for her like he’d killed for Rebecca. Probably it was for the best Meggie didn’t know that. That kind of knowledge wore you down. Annalise knew, too, that Sam and Frank and Bonnie had all been willing to kill for her, each their his own twisted way desperate to keep her favor. Wes’s killing had been more innocent, but nonetheless. It might have worn Rebecca down too, after a while. But Rebecca was dead now. She’d never have to bear that weight.

Out the window, Wes pecked Meggie on the cheek and headed into the building as she walked off to another. Parting ways, but doubtless only to meet up again later. Apparently inseparable, but under the surface...

Annalise turned from the window. Wes would be coming to her class in any minute. And this evening he'd be at her house again, working on a case with the others. He would always come back to them, and to Annalise. They were bound together by blood, and even if he wanted a nice, quiet love, this tie would prove stronger. Even if he would never love Annalise or the others that way, even if he would always resent them, he would never be able to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this snippet in my giant fanfic document and thought I might as well post it, it's never gonna get any longer. Hope someone out there enjoyed my (or Annalise's?) rambling thoughts.


End file.
